


JINT

by BaronVonFang



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: The King, The Cobbler, The Angel, and The Woodsman. When these four boys enroll at Beacon Academy, what will ensue? How do their pasts all intertwine? When they befriend the all-girl team "RWBY", will romance blossom between them? Read, Review, and above all, Enjoy! (BTW, this is a re-upload of a work of mine from FanFiction.net. I only put it here because not many people use that site compared to Ao3.)





	1. Jade Trailer

JINT: A RWBY Fan Fiction

Jade Trailer

Song: I May Fall

Artist: Jeff and Casey Lee Williams

Disclaimer: I do not own the song. I wish I did, but I don't

A lone figure stands near the ruins of a small hut. Staring, motionlessly at the charred remains of what was only a decade ago, a warm, happy home. Burned down for some unknown reason…. The figure was a boy, born fifteen years ago on that day. He wore a dark green cloak with a hood, which obscured his face. A large, wooden guitar was strung across his back. Its base was bright green in color and had rather sharp, jagged edges, which seemed dangerous, but the young lad didn't seem to mind.

After a few moments of silent prayer, the boy turned and left the burned remains, starting off into the woods behind him. As he walked deeper into the woods, they became increasingly darker and more treacherous, but he did not seem to be worried. Soon, however, the path was blocked by a large tree trunk, uprooted and strewn across the road. He stopped. The woods were eerily quiet for a moment, and suddenly, a loud snapping noise echoed through the forest. Suddenly, the tree had been cut into tiny splinters. He continued on his way. Half an hour later, the boy came across a vast, open field circled by the forest. Save for a single, ten-foot tall mountain lying in the middle, it was completely empty.

The cloaked figure continued on his journey towards the peak. After an hour or so of non-stop traveling, he came within a league of the summit. Without warning, the ground began to shake. Several cracks appeared, originating from the mountain. A large segment split from the side, still connected to the mountain with a column. On the other side, another piece was separated likewise. The excess rock fell off of the slabs, revealing black stone underneath. Five smaller, digit-like columns sprouted from the ends of the segments, almost like fingers.

The two hand-like columns placed their bases on the ground and clawed their digits into the earth beneath them. More cracks appeared around them, as the mountain rose out of the ground. A layer of excess rock fell away from the mountain, revealing black skin beneath it. Around the top of the mountain, there was a white stone-like substance, with stripes of red running along it. The mask concealed two large yellow eyes. The young boy grasped the long handle of his guitar, swung it around so that he was holding it, and sat down. He began to pluck the strings, producing a sweet, nostalgic noise. The giant monster looked down at the small human beneath it. It raised its giant fist into the air and then brought it down upon the boy. However, as soon as the fist came near him, the boy lifted his instrument to shield himself. As soon as the giant's fist came in contact with it, it was stopped!

There's a day when all hearts will be broken  
when a shadow will cast out the light  
and our eyes cry a million tears  
help won't arrive

The boy then easily pushed the giant's fist away. The beast stumbled backward. The small lad then flicked a switch on his guitar. The two edges of the guitar's base extended and started glowing with power, turning the edges razor sharp. The boy gripped the guitar's neck with both hands and charged after the giant. Unfortunately, the colossus regained its bearings and attempted to crush the boy beneath its feet. He easily sidestepped each attack as he managed to get behind the behemoth. He then jumped towards its ankles, swinging his axe at the heel, which then embedded itself into the giant's skin. The beast let out a cry of pain, as the glowing material sunk into its skin like a hot knife through butter.

There's a day when all courage collapses  
and our friends turn and leave us behind  
creatures of darkness will triumph  
the sun won't rise

The youth then started vertically climbing up the titan's leg, as easily as if he were running through an open field! The monster, of course, was trying to shake the young boy off, occasionally swatting at him. The boy avoided every attempt. When he finally got to the top, he started swinging his axe into the side of the monster's head. With each strike, the beast writhed in agony, black smoke emanating from the wounds. The boy then jumped onto the top of the monster's head, his hood blowing off as he did so He swung his axe down into its skull, delivering the final blow to the giant. With one final roar of anguish, the monster collapsed.

I may fall  
but not like this-it won't be by your hand  
I may fall  
not this place, not today  
I may fall  
bring it all-it's not enough to take me down  
I may fall

The boy removed his axe from the giant's skull, jumping down its back to slow his descent. When he safely landed on the grass, he turned his head to the giant's corpse, watching it turn to ash. His jade green eyes glowed with satisfaction. His seemingly soft cheeks were covered in black ash from the monster, giving the illusion that he was older than he actually was. He ran his hand through his green hair, wiping his brow. No sooner did the corpse vanish, than the ground began to tremble. The boy turned around, hands still clenched around the guitar-axe's neck. Three more giants, identical to the one he had just slain began to march toward the boy.

There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered  
where the wolves and the soul-less will rise  
in the time of our final moments  
every dream dies

He flipped his axe around so that it was a guitar once more. He re-positioned his fingers across the strings and took out a glowing red guitar pick from a pouch strapped to his waist. He took it between his middle and forefinger, raised it above his head, and then struck a chord. As soon as the pick hit the strings, an incredible noise resonated across the field. The whole guitar began to glow a hot red color, as it heated up in the boy's hands. Suddenly, both the guitar and the boy caught fire! The boy did not flinch, almost as if he had expected this. The flames subsided almost as quickly as they had appeared, but the boy was now covered in a maroon cloth with singe-marks. The boy's hood had been replaced by a helmet made to imitate a pumpkin, with gauntlets to imitate straw. His guitar had been changed to have a similar design, the base looking like a pumpkin, and the sound hole filled with flames.

There's a place where our shields will lay shattered  
and the fear's all that's left in our hearts  
strength and our courage have run out  
we fall apart

He began running through the forest around the field towards the giant to his far left. Every tree and bush he passed caught fire and burned to a crisp within seconds. Even the ground he stepped on became charred. When he came close enough, the first monster tried crushing him with its fist. As soon as the boy saw this, he dug his guitar into the ground. Using his momentum, he swung around horizontally like a pole-vaulter, but still holding on to the guitar. When the giant fist slammed into the ground, he jumped on the monster's arm and started running up it, dragging his ax across the beast's arm whilst doing so. Every wound it left started spitting fire and smoke. The monster tried attacking him, but it was in too much pain to do much except roar in agony.

When we lose our faith…

When the youth reached the head of the giant, he grabbed the head of his guitar and pulled it away from its base. It came apart, revealing that the head of the guitar along with the neck was actually a sword and shield! The boy raised his sword and brought it down into the monster's skull. With every attack, lava started spewing from its head. Finally, the giant fell. As soon as the boy landed on the ground, he started glowing red again. When the light faded, he had returned to his normal clothes.

And forsake our friends…

The boy then turned to the second giant and began running towards it, his sword and shield a guitar once more. As he ran, he took another pick from his pouch, this one light blue, and strummed his guitar. Instantly, he and his instrument began to glow with a similarly colored energy. When it faded, his skin had become a pale white, his hair greased back, and a shade of crisp ice-blue. His cloak had been replaced with a rather thick wool coat. He rotated some of the tuners on his guitar, which split it in two from the base, creating two hatchets. He took his two hatchets, each glowing with the blue energy and lunged at the creature's leg, freezing it solid. He jumped on the Goliath and ran up its side like he did with its' fallen brethren. The beast tried shaking him off, but each time he did, the lad dug his hatchets into the Colossus' skin. Eventually, he had to resort to climbing up the creature's side solely with his hatchets.

When the moon is gone…

Every time his blades left a gouge in the monster's skin, the wound would freeze over. However, the monster finally managed to grab the boy. He let out a sharp cry of pain as the beast began squeezing the life out of him. However, ice soon began to spread along the monster's hand, spreading to the rest of its arm. The boy took the opportunity to squirm out of the giant's grip. He then began gliding along the frozen arm, as if he were ice-skating. When he reached the shoulder, he jumped onto the monster's head, embedding his hatchets into the side of its skull. Ice then began growing from the wounds, causing the giant to cry out in pain. It clawed at its face, trying to get rid of the boy. When that didn't work, it began frantically shaking its head. No matter what it did, the boy would not let go. Soon the monster's entire body turned into ice, and the boy finally could relax…

And we reach our end…

BOOM went the frozen giant's body as the final monster slammed its fist into its brethren, launching the young boy into a thick tree and cracking its trunk. The boy's icy aura faded, returning the boy and his hatchets to normal. He slowly rose to his feet, staggering a bit, and picked up his small axes. Aligning their handles, he fused them back together, returning his weapon to normal. He re-positioned the guitar in his hands, brought out a green guitar pick, and strummed a chord on the guitar. He began to glow with a green energy now, and when it faded, his skin turned into a light shade of emerald, leaves, and vines ran through his coarse hair.

When we stand with friends  
and we won't retreat

He tuned his guitar some more. As he did so, the base changed form, revealing a cylinder shape running across the middle of the guitar. One of the jagged edges rotated, turning into a handle, which the boy grabbed. He flipped his guitar so that the cylinder was facing the giant. He then began pulling the handle, shooting out a blast of energy from the cylinder towards the giant. When the bullet hit their target, vines began to grow, wrapping around the creature. He cocked the gun once more and shot the monster in the arm, and vines began to grow there as well. He repeated again and again until the monster fell, cocooned in green vines. The vines writhed in agony for several moments. Soon, however, they stopped and shrunk back into the ground, leaving the giant's ashes floating away.

As we stare down death  
then the taste is sweet

The green aura surrounding the boy faded, returning him to normal. He flipped a switch on his shotgun, returning it to normal. He walked over to a stump and sat down. He began playing a song on his guitar but was interrupted by the ground shaking beneath him. He looked up and saw that all of the monsters' remains were floating in the middle of the field. They were all fusing together, creating an even bigger giant than all four of them combined! The young boy's jade eyes widened as he strained to see the colossus. He gritted his teeth and gripped his guitar in anger.

There's a moment that changes a life when  
we do something that no one else can…  
And the path that we've taken will lead us  
one final stand…

He took one final guitar pick, gleaming silver in the sun, and struck the most powerful and loud of all the chords he had yet struck. He began to glow with a metallic silver gleam. However this time, instead of having his clothing changed as well, he only glowed brighter than ever before. By now the giant had gained a real, tangible form: it was at least 30 feet tall, with six arms, and looked angry. It lets out a horrible, inhuman cry of pure rage. The small human beneath it let out an even louder cry, which shouldn't have been possible, considering his size. The boy began running towards the colossus, his guitar an axe once more.

There's a moment we make a decision  
not to cower and crash to the ground.  
The moment we face our worst demons  
our courage found

He leaped thirty feet in the air, eye to eye with the colossus, and his axe changing form one final time. The right edge of the axe rotated, connecting with its twin. The young man then raised his sword above his head with both hands, gathered all the energy he had, and let out a cry that shook through the forest. An enormous ghost of a silver sword, even bigger than anything else in the field, seemed to surround the sword. Memories flashed through the young man's mind at blinding speed: he remembered a house, crushed by a giant force. He remembered a man's cry of anguish and anger. With all the strength the young boy had, he brought down his sword upon the giant, cleaving it clean in two. When the boy fell to the ground, he let out a ragged breath; he had defeated his foe.

I may fall  
But not like this – it won't be by your hand  
I may fall  
Not this place, not today  
I may fall  
Bring it all – it's not enough to take me down  
I may fall

The creature's remains glowed brightly with blinding silver light. When nothing but the glow covered the forest, it faded, and the giant's' corpse was no more. As for the young hero who slew this beast? He sat down on a tree stump and began to play a sad tune on his guitar. A tear fell down his cheek, smearing his ash-ridden face. Memories flashed through his mind: a fire and a woman's scream. A father's touch and a guitar being plucked for the first time by youthful hands. A small town screaming in horror as a monster destroyed their homes. And worst of all, a light vanishing from the man's eyes…

Jade. I. N. T.


	2. Indigo Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Icarus   
> Artist: Bastille   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own this song, the world of Remnant, or anything RWBY related except for my characters.

A young boy wanders the empty halls of a condemned building. He looks to the right, noticing a small courtyard. He recalled the time when noble monks would wander as they went on with their conversations. Some of them would admire the beautiful flowers and ivy that grew along the walls, occasionally jotting notes on paper. But alas, there were no more monks to talk with, just as there were no more flowers growing, and no more ivy along the walls. The boy stopped in the center of the courtyard, raised his head, and inhaled sharply. He could still recall the scent of the flowers that once grew there. He became nostalgic for that time ten years ago, when the hooded figures would hold his hand as he brushed the other hand through the soft petals. A soft breeze whistled through the courtyard, blowing his dark blue bangs across his lightly tanned skin. 

Look who's digging their own grave  
That is what they all say  
You'll drink yourself to death

Look who makes their own bed  
Lies right down within it  
And what will you have left?

His smile soon faded, however, as he was brought back to reality; there was no more happiness here. All that grew here now was a hollow feeling of despair and hopelessness. It was this feeling that called the creatures of Grimm. These monsters were drawn to anger, fear, sadness, despair, and all negative emotions. This empty monastery was now just another feeding ground for these beasts. 

Out on the front doorstep  
Drinking from a paper cup  
You won't remember this

Living beyond your years  
Acting out all their fears  
You feel it in your chest

A low growl came from behind the boy, interrupting his thoughts. He turned face-to-face with several Grimm Creeps. These smaller Grimm had two legs and oblong bodies that laid low to the ground. They often traveled in large packs to make up for their diminutive size. There were about ten or twelve of them total, each with mouths agape and salivating. They had completely surrounded the boy, blocking off any possible escape route. A smile tugged at the edges of his lips, as he reached his hands down to the golden bracelets that ran along his forearms. A Creep saw this, and taking it as a form of aggression, lunged at him.

Your hands protect the flames  
From the wild winds around you

In a fraction of a second, the beast’s body was ripped apart by two circular golden discs, one on each of the boy’s arms. The other Grimm howled at the sight of their companion’s body disintegrating. The boy returned to a neutral position, the rings suspended in midair around his wrists. The rest of the monsters snapped out of their initial shock as they all began to attack the human at once. Another smirk appeared as the boy began spinning like a cyclone, catching the creatures off guard once again. He spun at such incredibly fast speeds, pulling the Grimm towards him. The Creeps were swept up in the vacuum he created, being torn to bits by the blades. Only four were spared, each being flung in separate directions.

Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
And Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
It's just begun

The young warrior slowed to a stop, his blades reflecting the small ray of sun that poked through the clouds. Three of the small beasts soon climbed back onto their feet and charged once more. The boy retaliated by throwing the discs at the two closest of the monsters. Serrated blades popped out of the edges of the discs, easily slicing through them while hardly losing any momentum. However, another one had snuck up behind him. He had accounted for this. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. He raised his arms, and they started to glow a dim blue light. His blades-which were also covered in the glow-had slowed down to a stop. Then suddenly, they flew back towards him. The boy sidestepped, dodging both the Grimm’s attack and avoiding his discs. Unfortunately, the Creep was not so lucky, as he took the full force of both of the blades. It fell to the ground with a wet thud, both of the weapons lodged into its skull.

Standing on the cliff face  
Highest fall you'll ever grace  
It scares me half to death

The boy scooped up the rings, and placed them around his wrists, turning them back into armlets. Suddenly, a shadow overtook him, causing the boy to howl in pain. The last Grimm, the leader no less, had gotten the drop on him-literally! The boy quickly threw the beast off him, surprising it with his strength. The Grimm fell on the ground a few feet in front of the boy. It shook itself quickly, and then rushed at the boy. The young warrior twisted his right armlet, causing two golden blades to pop out. The blades had a small gap between them, and both of them surrounded the boy’s forearm and hand. The Beast jumped, but as it did, the warrior lifted his arm, impaling the Grimm on the blades. It squirmed a bit, before going limp. The boy threw the creature to the ground, watching as its body turned to ash. 

Look out to the future  
But it tells you nothing  
So take another breath

However, this victory was short-lived as the ground began to tremble. A large crevice began to spread through the Monastery, shattering the walls and breaking apart the very earth. The boy knew he had only a few moments before he would be swallowed up by the hole. He rotated the bracelet on his left arm, causing a crossbow to pop out. The boy aimed at a nearby column, an arrow positioning itself along the center. After a change of the arrowhead, the young boy fired at the column. The arrow embedded itself deep into the stone, a long bronze rope connecting it with the crossbow. With the flick of a switch, the boy was pulled towards the column, barely avoiding the rapidly growing crevice.

You put up your defenses when you leave  
You leave because you're certain  
Of who you want to be

The boy held on to the column for dear life, as an enormous centipede-like monster appeared from the fissure. It was covered in a thick white armor with red markings on the side of it. It had dozens upon dozens of spindly legs and two large black antennae on its forehead. It swiveled its head, searching for the source of all the noise. It started to feel around the courtyard with its antennae, smelling for one thing in particular: humans. The boy held his breath, hoping the beast would not sense him. He felt a small gush of wind as the large antennae swooped on by him. The boy pressed himself closer to the column but failed to notice the split-second contact the large feeler had upon him. 

You're putting up your armor when you leave  
And you leave because you're certain  
Of who you want to be, oh

The giant monster let out a loud screech, as it swiped its tail, and the column came crashing down, taking the boy with it. The boy fell to the ground, flat on his back. The giant pillar came toppling down, but the boy quickly rolled out of the way, narrowly dodging the rubble. He leaped to his feet, his armlets turning into crossbows. The beast turned to face the boy, its fangs shimmering with saliva. The boy aimed his crossbows at the Grimm and fired, but the golden arrows merely glanced off the monster's hide. The Centipede lunged at him. The boy was barely able to jump out of the way in time. The boy launched another grappling hook, dragging him to another column. The Ground-Dweller lunged at this one too, causing it to collapse. The boy retreated to another column, repeating these steps, in hopes of tiring out the creature.  
At last, the Grimm rammed into the last of the columns, but this time, was crushed by the falling rubble, pinned down and helpless. The boy dropped to the ground in front of the monster. He took his crossbows and fused them together, creating a Composite bow. Two golden arrows from the crossbows fused together to create one large arrow, which notched itself. He pulled the string back, locking eyes with the beast. He took a deep breath and….

Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
And Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
This is how it feels to take a fall  
Icarus is flying towards an early grave

The arrow shot cleanly through the monster, ripping it in two halves. The rubble shot in multiple directions from the force of the arrow. The boy took his bow apart, placing the two halves into the gauntlets as he watched the monster’s remains faded into ashes. He looked around at the rubble. The boy sobbed a bit at the sight; he hoped he didn’t damage this place too much. But the walls had been torn apart, and what was left of the garden was uprooted. Worst of all was the giant crevice in the center of the main courtyard. 

He began climbing up one of the only spires left intact. He brushed his hands against the wall, feeling the dusty brick. He recalled the last time he went up this particular tower; he was far too rushed to touch the walls as he used to when he went up there for his tutoring lessons. Most of the bricks had been worn away by time, others had completely vanished; either they fell out or were worn to dust.

When the boy finally did reach the top, he gazed around at the room: there were books and papers strewn everywhere. Some of the parchments were torn apart, others crumpled and tossed aside. One thing was constant with all of these: they were hard to decipher what was originally on it and impossible to read. He walked on to the open window at the far side of the tower. He gazed out the large opening, recalling the last time he did so….

Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
And Icarus's life, it has only just begun  
This is how it feels to take a fall  
Icarus is flying towards an early grave

Of all the things he remembered of that day, the clearest was the yelling. There was also a man urging him to do the impossible, and voices closing in on them, almost coming from the walls. He remembered being frozen with fear, his legs refusing to obey him. He remembered men in armor bursting through the door, tearing it off its hinges. The man that was with him let one word escape his lips, before being pinned down by the armored men. This was the last word the boy heard from him: Fly

Jade. Indigo. N. T.

Authors Note: Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this next installment of JINT. A little note about the music real quick: I have chosen to include some songs into the first four chapters of the story (the trailers). I would highly recommend checking some of them out, as they are awesome. I, of course, do not own any of them. Enjoy them nevertheless!  
-BF


End file.
